1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disposable diapers, and more particularly to a disposable diaper with longitudinal anti-leakage means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional disposable diaper is shown to comprise a fluid-impermeable backing layer 11, an absorbent core 12, a fluid-permeable facing layer 13, a tape-receiving strip 14, a pair of elasticized anti-leakage portions 15, and two pairs of adhesive tapes 17. In the aforesaid disposable diaper, the absorbent core 12 is disposed between the backing layer 11 and the facing layer 13. The backing layer 11 is attached to the facing layer 13 at the portions surrounding the absorbent core 12 by means of a well known technology, such as by gluing and by heat bonding. The anti-leakage portions 15 are respectively disposed at the middle of laterally opposite side margins of the diaper and are formed by locating longitudinally a plurality of elastic elements 151 at the anti-leakage portions 15 and between the backing layer 11 and the facing layer 13 , such that the anti-leakage portions 15 may be contracted by the longitudinal gathering force that is created by the elastic elements 151 in order to serve as anti-leakage barriers. Referring to FIG. 2, in order not to have the full length of the diaper contracted by the longitudinal gathering force that is created by the elastic elements 151, the elastic elements 151 are merely secured at their middle portions 101 to the corresponding anti-leakage portions 15, and the remaining portions thereof are not attached to either the backing layer 11 or the facing layer 13. Therefore, two pairs of tunnel-like channels 16 for respectively receiving the remaining portions of the elastic elements 151 are formed undesirably between the backing layer 11 and the facing layer 13 such that the urine in the absorbent core 12 is susceptible to leaking out of the diaper through the channels 16.
In summary, the aforesaid conventional disposable diaper has the following disadvantages:
1. The conventional disposable diaper does not have a proper structure to locate the male sex organ. In order to prevent the possible leakage caused by the misplacement of the male sex organ, the width W of the diaper is extended at a portion between the legs of the wearer. However, in practical use, the widened portion of the diaper will be unavoidably squeezed by the legs of the wearer, thus making the wearer feel uncomfortable. The possibility of lateral leakage is increased. PA1 2. The conventional disposable diaper provides plane-type anti-leakage portions 15 which are conformed to the wearer's body through the aid of the gathering force that is created by the elastic elements 151 so as to serve as liquid barriers. However, the anti-leakage effect thus obtained is not satisfactory, since the plane-type anti-leakage portions 15 are formed by extending the same outwardly from the diaper, and thus, such an arrangement will undesirably increase the width of the diaper in a portion between the legs of the wearer. PA1 3. The conventional disposable diaper fails to provide a proper structure to locate the male sex organ. Accordingly, because of the direct contact of the sex organ with the urine that was not fully absorbed by the absorbent core 12, the wearer's sex organ will easily develop diaper rash or the like. PA1 4. The conventional disposable diaper unavoidably has two pairs of channels 16 which are in communication with the absorbent core 12. Thus, the urine in the absorbent core will easily leak out of the diaper through the channels 16. PA1 5. Due to the widened portion between the legs of the wearer, the wearer must utilize at least two pairs of adhesive tapes to secure the conventional disposable diaper in position. Therefore, such a diaper is inconvenient for practical use.